The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth
by SerenityBlaidd
Summary: This is a beautiful poem, shamelessly repurposed by a teenage Severus Snape to tell how a random smile and a few words of kindness forever turned his head from studying the dark arts of magic, to falling in love with the unattainable Lily Evans. This is SNAPOETRY.


**The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth**

_._

_written by Severus Snape,_

_for a witch fair, __who saw something once beyond his constant failings__._

_._

_~o0o~_

Cokeworth on the river lies

Polluted with industrial dyes

It marks our place and meets the skies

And through the town no broomstick flies,

To rescue you to Hogwarts.

.

Up and down the Muggles go,

Gazing where the smoke stacks blow,

Round the chimneys, there below

The dirty town of Cokeworth.

.

Wands twitch and broomsticks quiver,

Swirls of magic glint and shimmer

From their source that lives forever

In the town beside the river

So very far from Hogwarts.

.

Terraced houses, chimney towers

Encroaching onto river bank flowers,

This grimy Muggle town embowers

The Half-blood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

By the ale house, all soot veiled

Slide Muggle cars, closely trailed

By school buses; and the railed

Goods trains and taxis oft' hailed

By those escaping Cokeworth.

.

But who hath seen him, wand in hand?

Or in dark finery seen him stand?

Or is he known in all their land,

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth?

.

Only milkmen, working early

Out before the hurly-burly,

Hear his spells that echo cheerly

Drifting from his bedroom clearly,

Away to towered Hogwarts:

.

By the moonlight, drunkards wend,

Betwixt the pubs, their wage to spend,

Hear and whisper "'Tis the magic

Halfblood Prince, of Spinner's End."

.

Part II

From books he learns, by night and day

Of magic spells all coloured grey.

For he has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on him if he stray,

Away to towered Hogwarts.

.

He knows not what the curse may be,

And so he learneth steadily,

And little other care hath he,

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

And moving thro' the window clear

Glassless now throughout the year,

Glimses of Muggle life appear.

Here he hears the highway near

Winding off to Hogwarts:

.

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly Cokeworth-churls,

And grey skirts of grammar-school girls,

Pass on through grimy Cokeworth.

.

Sometimes a group of Muggles glad,

A copper with a drunken cad,

Sometimes a whistling delivery-lad,

Or pierced punk in leather clad,

Tread the streets of Cokeworth;

.

And sometimes thro' the midnight blue

The wizards fly by, two and two:

He hath no broomstick fast and true,

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

But in his spells he still delights

To learns the magic things he sights,

For often thro' the silent nights

A passing witch, with spells and lights,

And potions, comes to Cokeworth:

.

When once the moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers, lately wed;

"I am half sick of study," said

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

Part III

A spell-shot from his bedroom-eaves,

She ran amid the autumn leaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the trees,

And flamed upon the stripy sleeves,

Of lovely Lily Evans.

.

A flame-haired angel that once smiled

To a grim and loveless child,

That gazed upon her, undefiled,

Amidst the filth of Cokeworth.

.

Her shiny hair all billowed free,

Like threads of silken stars we see

Hung in a crimson galaxy.

Her high-pitched laugh rang merrily

As she ran down to Cokeworth:

.

And o'er her arm her bag was slung

With chains of bewitched flowers hung,

And as she ran a song she sung,

In mockery of Cokeworth.

.

All in the blue unclouded weather

Fresh polished was her satchel-leather,

Her hair, adorned with peacock feather

All burned like one burning flame together,

As she raced down to Cokeworth.

.

As often thro' the purple night,

Below the starry clusters bright,

Some bearded meteor, trailing light,

Moves over distant Hogwarts.

.

Her good-health in the sunlight glow'd;

In new-bought shoes her sure feet trode;

Beneath her peacock feather flowed

Her auburn tresses as she go'd,

As she ran down to Cokeworth.

.

From the bank and from the river,

She flashed into his bedroom mirror.

"Tira-lira by the river!" sang Miss Lily Evans.

He left his cauldron, his half-made broom,

He took three paces through the room,

He saw the water-lily bloom,

Saw her with her peackock plume,

He look'd beyond Cokeworth.

.

His spell flew up had floated wide;

His cauldron cracked from side to side;

"The curse is come upon me!" cried

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

Part IV

In the stormy east-wind straining,

The pale yellow woods were waning,

The broad stream in his banks complaining,

Heavily the low sky raining

O'er many chimney'd Cokeworth;

.

Down he came and found a broom

Hid in his mother's Dining Room,

And on it wrote his nom de plume,

_The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth._

.

And through the vast sky's grey expanse

Like some bold seer in a trance,

Seeing all his own mischance

With a glassy countenance

He flew away from Cokeworth.

.

And at the breaking of the day

Frozen on his broom shaft lay;

The north-wind bore him far away,

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

Flying, robed in billowed black

That loosely flew to front and back

The wind about him falling slack

By the starscape keeping track

He flew on to Hogwarts:

.

And as the broom-head wound along

The lonely hills and homes among,

They heard him singing his sad song.

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,

Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,

Till his heart was broken slowly,

And his eyes were darken'd wholly,

On to towered Hogwarts.

.

For ere he reach'd upon his ride

The castle at the Black Lake's side,

Singing in his song… he fainted.

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

.

Past classrooms filled and balcony,

By castle wall and gallery,

A coal-black shape he fluttered by,

Dead-pale between the turrets high,

Unconscious into Hogwarts.

.

Down upon the grass he came,

Crashed amidst a Quidditch game.

And on his broom they read his name,

_The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth._

.

What the hell? And why's he here?

And in Gryffindor Tower near

Died the sound of happy cheer;

They all came out to laugh and jeer,

All his peers from Hogwarts:

.

But Lily looked a little grave;

She said, "He hasn't a clue how boys behave,

He's embarrassing but _at least he's brave."_

The Halfblood Prince of Cokeworth.

~o0o~

.

**AN: Written to donate to the Snapoetry Collection.**

**Untangled the elements of this horrid parody belong to**

**JK Rowling and Alfred Lord Tennyson.**


End file.
